Blog użytkownika:ShadowCrystalFurry/Smoczy Jeździec - Smocza Dusza, Serce Wodza
'Takie tam... - czyli Informacje...' 1. O tekście: • tekst pisany kursywą (Ale tylko kiedy są ludzie, którzy nie rozumieją tego języka) i od '~' ' = smocza mowa np. ~ Yuko! ~ zawołał Chmuroskok. • tekst pisany pogrubionymi literami = przepowiednie, rozmowa telepatyczna... • tekst pisany kursywą + pojedyncze nawiasy = myśli, sny, wspominki (czyli np. że ktoś powiedział komuś kiedyś jakieś zdanie, a on je teraz powtarza) itp. Np. ''Placuszki są pyszne, a szczególnie takie z nutellą • tekst pisany pogrubionymi literami + kursywą + podkreślony kreską = czas, miejsce akcji, retrospekcja np. ''Pięć minut później - Smocze Sanktuarium - POV: Yuko'' • tekst pisany normalnie + podkreślony kreską = czytać ze zdwojoną mocą np.Ten topór jest mój. • informacje ode mnie na dole lub na górze strony = pierwsza litera w zdaniu jest pogrubiona. • nexty będę pisać co dwa tygodnie z racji że będą dość długie (No przynajmniej na razie) i że mam szkołę... • Rozdziały będą krótsze od Prologu, więc postaram się wstawiać je częściej np. 1 w tygodniu w sobotę lub poniedziałek... • Od czasu do czasu będę stawiała pod publikacjami moje rysunki... • dopisy autorki = zaczyna się od <'' i kończy na ''> np. '''2. O książce i bohaterach: • W prologu akcja rozgrywa się kiedy Czkawką się rodzi, a w rozdziale 1 ma już 12 lat • Książka jest w zupełności pisana z mojej weny, choć mogą się pojawić niektóre momenty z filmów lub ich podobieństwa... • Valka żyje i jest na Berk (W prologu) • Stoick wyżywa się na Czkawce (bije go itp.) • Na Berk zabijają smoki • Czkawka podkochuje się w Astrid • Astrid jest najlepszą wojowniczką ze swojej grupy wiekowej • Banda Smarka - Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Astrid - dręczy, upokarza i znęca się nad głównym bohaterem • Czkawka, standardowo, jest pośmiewiskiem • Czkawka posiada kilka fajnych umiejętności, o których jeszcze nie wie (A jednej nie pamięta) • Czkawka nie pamięta swojego pobytu w Smoczym Sanktuarium • Czkawka jeszcze nie zna Szczerbatka (Chyba) • Mogą się pojawić nordyccy bogowie i nowe gatunki smoków... • Hiccrid będzie... Ale od razu uprzedzam że nie jestem najlepsza w pisaniu słodkich tekścików od których niektórym osobom trzecim chce się zygać, więc przepraszam jeśli coś rozpierdole... (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) 'J'''ak jeszcze coś się zmieni to dam znać... '''Pozdrawiam!' ShadowCrystalFurry (dyskusja) 22:28, lis 14, 2017 (UTC)ShadowCrystalFurryShadowCrystalFurry (dyskusja) 22:28, lis 14, 2017 (UTC) 'Prolog #1' Wyspa Berk - POV: Narrator W i przed chatą Stoicka Wielkiego panowało wielkie poruszenie... Valka, żona wodza, właśnie rodzila... Z domu co chwila dobiegaly krzyki... Raz Valki, a raz jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Any... Wszyscy wikingowie z niepokojem, zniecierpliwieniem i obawą czekali na narodziny przyszłego wodza... Wszak sama uzdrowicielka i szamanka Gothi nie miała pewności co do tego, że dziecko będzie zdrowe i przeżyje... Mija minuta za minutą, aż w końcu do uszu wszystkich zebranych dobiegło głośne kwilenie... W tym samym momencie do izby w której przebywają kobiety wbiegł zdenerwowany Stoick wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Pyskaczem, który jest kowalem. - I co? - spytał wódz - Nic im nie jest? - Czują się dobrze, ale muszą dużo odpoczywać, ponieważ... - w tym momencie Stoick nie wytrzymał i przerwał. - Ale nic im nie jest? - Tak jak mówiłam, Valka i wasz syn są zdrowi, ale nie mają zbyt wiele sił, więc muszą leżeć przez jakiś czas w łóżku i nabierać siły... - powiedziała Ana, nie przejmując się zirytowanym tonem wodza. W tym momencie Stoick przeniósł swój wzrok na żonę, która otworzyła oczy i przysluchiwała się rozmowie. - Dobrze się czujesz, Val? - zapytał tak jakby przed chwilą się tego nie dowiedział. Kobieta w odpowiedzi pokiwała lekko głową i ponownie zamknęła oczy... - Pyskacz, zabierz z tond Stoicka, chcę trochę pospać... - wyszeptała cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. - Ale... - chciał zaprotestować wódz - Chodź stary, jeżeli chcesz ją jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć żywą... - zaoponował kowal. - Pyskacz ma racje. - wtrąciła Gothi - Idźcie już... - No dobra... - Stoick westchnął męczeńsko i dał się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia... POV: Valka - Poród Ból i strach... To jedyne uczucia które mi teraz towarzyszą... Cholera! Wiedziałam że to będzie boleć, ale nie myślałam że aż tak... Strasznie się boję o dziecko... Słyszałam jak Gothi mówiła, że może umrzeć... Jeśli tak się stanie, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę... Ale, o czym ja myślę? Przecież moje dziecko będzie żyć... Do głowy cisną mi się setki pytań, na które nie znam odpowiedzi... Czy będzie zdrowe? Czy to będzie dziewczynka czy chłopiec? Stoick na pewno chciałby syna... Ale ja nie mogłabym znieść tego, że moje dziecko ma na rękach krew niewinnych stworzeń... Mój mąż na pewno zapisałby go na arenę, żeby nauczył się "poskramiać" ''bestie... Chociaż w sumie, to na tej wyspie wszyscy, bez wyjątku z nimi walczą i płeć nie jest aż tak ważna... Tutaj najważniejsze są mięśnie, umiejętności w walce i ilość zabitych smoków... Tia, nie przesłyszeliście się... Te stworzenia, które mój mąż zwie bestiami, to smoki... Atakują nas od wieków, zabijają i porywają owce... Ale my nie jesteśmy bez winy... Weszliśmy na ich terytoria i wybiliśmy ich cale tysiące... W pewnym momencie ból stał się silniejszy, więc przerwałam rozmyślania i odruchowo się rozluźniłam. - Val, proszę cię... Przyj dalej... To nie potrwa już długo... Obiecuję... - usłyszałam jak przez mgłę słowa przyjaciółki. Pomyślałam o dziecku... Nawet, jeśli wydając je na świat umrę, to część mojej duszy zostanie z nim... Spięłam się cała na tę myśl i postanowiłam że nie poddam się tak łatwo... Ból ponownie mnie zamroczył, lecz tym razem ja byłam na to przygotowana i wytrzymałam... Po kilku, bądź kilkunastu minutach tej męczarni wreszcie usłyszałam ciche kwilenie, które z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz głośniejsze... Udało się... Teraz czas na odpoczynek... Nie czuję się dobrze i nie mam sił nawet na to żeby usiąść i wziąć moje dziecko na ręce... Mam ochotę po prostu zamknąć oczy i zasnąć... Ale niestety nie jest mi to dane, ponieważ ledwie to robię, a już ktoś wbiega z hukiem do izby trzaskając drzwiami... Chcę otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć kto to, ale moje powieki jakby były z kamienia... Nie da się ich podnieść... Wyostrzyłam więc swoje inne zmysły i wsłuchałam się w rozmowę... - Tak, jak już mówiłam, Valka i wasz syn czują się dobrze, jednak muszą przeleżeć i odpocząć kilka dni. - usłyszałam głos Any i jeszcze bardziej się postarałam żeby zobaczyć coś innego oprócz nieprzeniknionej czerni... Po chwili udało mi się... W tym samym momencie poczułam na sobie czyjś wzrok... Odwróciłam głowę w tamtą stronę i obok mojej przyjaciółki spostrzegłam mojego męża, Stoicka wraz z Pyskaczem... - Dobrze się czujesz Val? - spytał. Pokiwałam głową na tak, ale w oczach Any zobaczyłam niedowierzanie... No, w sumie ma rację... Czuję się fatalnie, na pewno jestem blada jak ściana, a ból rozsadza moją czaszkę... Jeśli ja pomyślałam choć przez chwilę że mi uwierzą to chyba jestem głupia... Nie odpowiadam jej, tylko znowu zamykam oczy i odzywam się najgłośniejszym tonem na jaki było mnie stać, chodź wątpie, aby ktokolwiek to usłyszał... - Pyskacz, zabierz z tond Stoicka... Chcę odpocząć - ziewam na potwierdzenie swoich słów. - Ale... - chce zaprotestować mój mąż. No tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać... Uparty jak zawsze... - Idźcie już... - usłyszałam głos Gothi. ''"Tak, ona dobrze mówi, idźcie już..." - pomyślałam i poddałam się ogarniającej mnie czerni... 1 rok później Od dnia w którym urodziłam Czkawkę smoki przestały nas atakować... Wszystkim wydaje się to dziwne, ale mało kto się tym przejmuje... Ludzie są bardzo zajęci poszukiwaniami smoków i smoczego leża... No tak, my od wieków go szukamy... Ale, to nie jest w tym momencie ważne... Kiedy pewnego razu byłam u Gothi, powiedziała mi że mój syn będzie kimś wielkim... Pytałam się jej o szczegóły, ale ona uparcie milczała... Cieszę się że mam dziecko... Czasami kiedy trzymam je na rękach, mam wrażenie że z nim jestem bezpieczna... Tak, wiem to głupie że czuję się tak przy małym dziecku, które nawet podnieść drewnianego mieczyka nie umie... Tak czy siak, czasami, kiedy na nie patrzę, wydaje mi się że świeci lekko złotą poświatą... Zupełnie jak istota magiczna... Podzieliłam się moimi spostrzeżeniami z Aną, ale ona tylko mnie wyśmiała, że mam coś nie tak z głową i muszę iść do uzdrowicielki... Po tym wydarzeniu nikomu już o tym nie powiedziałam... No bo po co? Żeby się ze mnie śmiali, tak jak moja przyjaciółka, i zaczęli mnie uważać za stukniętą? Podziękuję... Czkawka jest już w pełni sił, ale dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego... Nie reaguje na zmianę temperatury i jak na dworze jest lodowato to on może sobie siedzieć w samej pieluszce, a i tak nie choruje... Jest jeszcze coś... Raz przez przypadek dotknął ognia ze świecy i... Nic mu się nie stało! Kiedy to się wydarzyło, natychmiast do niego podbiegłam i zaczęłam oglądać jego ręce... Nie macie pojęcia jak bardzo się zdziwiłam, kiedy w miejscu w którym powinno być poparzenie zobaczyłam... Znaki... Mój syn miał na rękach pełno małych czarnych znaków, które wyglądały jak pomniejszone smoki... Nie mogłam się im dokładnie przyjrzeć, ponieważ już w następnym momencie wszystkie zniknęły, jakby ich tam w ogóle nie było... Byłam zszokowana... Zarówno tym że moje dziecko dotknęło ognia, i nic mu się nie stało oraz tym że na jego ręce pojawił się trwały znak w kształcie smoka... I jeszcze ten napis, który zobaczyłam w ogniu... ' Poznasz go po skrzydłach... ' '' Nie wiem co to może oznaczać, ale na pewno jest to ważne... W takim razie nie powiem nic Stoickowi... Tak, tak, wiem że powinnam, ale on może sobie coś ubzdurać i zwołać naradę wojenną... Nie ma mowy... Nikt, poza oczywiście wyrocznią, się o tym nie dowie... Już postanowione... Koniec i kropka... Tak wiem, czasami zachowuję się jak dziecko, choć mam 20 lat... To jest u mnie normalka... Jak byłam dzieckiem to zachowywałam się bardziej doroślej, a teraz się to odwróciło i jestem dzieckiem w dorosłym ciele.. ''Wieczór No super... Ledwo co powiedziałam, że smoki od dawna nie dawały znaków życia, a już tego samego dnia nas atakują... No, ja to mam wyczucie czasu... Eh... No nic, trzeba zebrać wszystkich wojowników, oprócz młodych matek, i zacząć walkę z tymi stworzeniami... Bardzo mi ich żal... Moim zdaniem można dojść z nimi do porozumienia... Nieraz sugerowałam to ludziom z wioski, ale oni tylko się na mnie patrzeli z politowaniem i odchodzili... Według nich jest tylko jeden sposób... A tym sposobem jest miecz, ogień i krew... Kiedy atak się zaczął wybiegłam z domu i w ostatnim momencie zatrzymałam topór jednego z wojowników, który miał właśnie odciąć głowę Śmiertnikowi Zębaczowi... - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - krzyknął z oburzeniem i pobiegł dalej za smokiem, który przed chwilą mu się wymknął... Westchnęłam ze zrezygnowaniem... Oni nigdy nie zrozumieją smoków i nie zaznają spokoju dopóki nie wybiją wszystkich... W tym momencie kątem oka zauważyłam że do mojego domu wchodzi jakiś smok... O nie! Tam jest Czkawka!' '' Najszybciej jak mogłam wbiegłam do chaty i wzięłam ciężki, metalowy miecz miecz do ręki z zamiarem obronienia mojego dziecka... To co zobaczyłam potwierdziło wszystkie moje teorie... Wielki, czarny smok z nieznanej mi rasy stał nad kołyską mojego syna i coś do niego mruczał... Czkawka nie płakał, ani się nie bał... Leżał sobie po prostu i wpatrywał jak zaczarowany w smoka... W pewnym momencie smok zbliżył się do mojego dziecka i zaczął powoli zbliżać pysk do jego ręki... Mój syn niemal automatycznie wyciągnął ją przed siebie, ku smokowi... W chwili gdy bestia dotknęła ją pyskiem, zobaczyłam jak nawiązują pewnego rodzaju porozumienie... Chwile później smok zaczyna lizać Czkawkę, na co ten się śmieje... W tym momencie ze zdziwienia niechcący wypuściłam miecz z ręki... Smok odwrócił jeb w moją stronę niemal natychmiast i zawarczał stając w pozycji obronnej... Cofnęłam się o krok do tyłu... - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię - powiedziałam do niego zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. Smok w odpowiedzi zaryczał głośno... Wystraszyłam się i niepewnie zaczęłam się cofać... W tym samym momencie usłyszałam trzepot skrzydeł... Odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z drugim smokiem, również z nieznanego mi gatunku... Ku mojemu zdziwieniu miał dwie pary skrzydeł... Jego pysk był podobny do sowiego, a nad oczami miał wielki róg... Spojrzałam mu w oczy... Poczułam że coś mnie do tego smoka przyciąga... W jego oczach zobaczyłam odbicie mojej duszy... Nie mogłam uwierzyć... Nie mogłam nacieszyć się długo tą chwilą, ponieważ stworzenie które stało nad kołyską zaryczało, wzięło mojego synka w zęby i odleciało... Po chwili dołączył do niego drugi smok... Kiedy przelatywali nad wioską, wszystkie smoki tam będące wzbijały się w powietrze i za nimi leciały... Wyglądało to tak, jakby te wszystkie stworzenia miały jeden wspólny cel... I tym celem był mój mały synek... Dlaczego akurat on? Nie mam pojęcia... W pewnym momencie poczułam jak czyjeś ręce złapały mnie za ramiona... Po chwili byłam już na zewnątrz... - Val, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałam głos Stoicka. '''Tak, jest ok... Smoki wcale nie porwały naszego syna... Po prostu świetnie... Jak ja mam mu o tym powiedzieć? Nie wiem... Może w ogóle się nie dowie... Tak chyba będzie najlepiej...' '' Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko tępo popatrzyłam się na horyzont, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą roiło się od smoków... Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, a przed oczami pojawiły mi się mroczki... Zanim odpłynęłam, zobaczyłam jeszcze że Stoick bierze mnie na ręce i niesie w nieznanym mi w tym momencie kierunku... ''4 dni później'' Od czasu ataku minęły już cztery doby... Przez dwa byłam nieprzytomna, a trzeciego majaczyłam... Dopiero dzisiaj mi przeszło... Tak jak sobie obiecałam, nikt nie dowiedział się o prawdziwej wersji zdarzeń z tamtej nocy... Wszystkim wmówiłam, że Czkawka spłonął w pożarze... Stoick i ja pogrążyliśmy się w żałobie... Wioska została częściowo wyremontowana... Na głównym placu, między domami zawisły płachty z czarnego materiału... Informują one wszystkich, którzy odwiedzają wyspę, że trwa żałoba po zmarłym synu wodza... W sercu nadal żywię wielką nadzieję że on jednak żyje... Po tym co zobaczyłam podczas ataku, owszem, nie mogę mieć pewności, ale jednak wierzę że tak jest... Dzisiaj cały dzień przeleżałam w łóżku... Pod wieczór, kiedy już byłam na siłach, poszłam do twierdzy po Smoczą Księgę... Koniecznie musiałam sprawdzić co to były za smoki... Na temat smoka z dwoma parami skrzydeł i sowim pyskiem nic nie znalazłam, natomiast o tym drugim znalazłam bardzo interesującą, a zarazem intrygującą notkę... ''N'ocna '''F'uria'' >''S'zybkość: nieznana '>''R'ozmiar: nieznany >''P'rzeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami, które niosą śmierć ''>''P'od żadnym pozorem nie atakować. Jedyna szansa to schować się i modlić żeby cię nie znalazł Zatkało mnie... Jeżeli taki smok porwał mojego syna, to na pewno już... O matko! Nie potrafię nawet sobie tego wyobrazić... Przez resztę dnia byłam smętna... Ugh... Tia... Jakbym wcześniej taka nie była... No cóż... Kiedyś się z tą stratą pogodzę... Chyba... '(^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^)' '''Hejka!' J'ak widzicie pierwsza część prologu została już opublikowana... '''P'rzepraszam że jest tak dużo wielokropków, ale odruchowo kiedy piszę z niewiadomego powodu tak mi się klika ;) 'P'racuję już nad drugą częścią prologu, tak wiem strasznie długi... 'L'iczę że wam się podoba... '''Pozderko! ShadowCrystalFurry (dyskusja) 22:28, lis 14, 2017 (UTC)ShadowCrystalFurryShadowCrystalFurry (dyskusja) 22:28, lis 14, 2017 (UTC) 'Prolog #2' '''''Yuko - Dom - Smocza wyspa Obudziłam się wyspana i szczęśliwa... Słoneczko przyjemnie grzało moje szaro - granatowe z domieszką czarnego łuski... Miałam zamiar wybrać się nad jezioro... Już wychodziłam z domu, gdy nagle ktoś wleciał przez wielkie okno w moim pokoju... Usłyszałam głośny trzask, który poinformował mnie, że ten przybysz właśnie mi coś potłukł... Oby to nie był ten wielki, świecący się kryształ, który stał na komodzie... ~ Eh... ~ westchnęłam ~ Znowu to samo... ~ Ostatnim razem kiedy coś się tu stłukło, lekko mówiąc, nieźle się wkurzyłam... Stało się to przez moją siostrę... Wleciała mi do domu i nawet nie postarała się wyhamować... Wtedy dostałam pierwsze ważne polecenie od alfy i udałam się na misję, która miała na celu zaatakować jedną z wysp i uwolnić tamtejsze smoki, które zostały schwytane... Jeżeli teraz znowu będę do niego wezwana to nie będzie to dobrze wróżyło mojemu gatunkowi... Pewnie nie wiecie dlaczego... Otóż jestem jedną z najlepszego gatunku smoków... Jestem najszybsza, najsprytniejsza i najmądrzejsza... Nie przechwalam się... Naprawdę tak jest... Nawet alfa to potwierdził... Tylko szkoda że nasz gatunek powoli wymiera... Z roku na rok jest nas coraz mniej... Dzieje się tak dlatego że do wszystkich zadań które są ważne dla alfy i smoków wysyła się minimum 3 z mojego gatunku... A właśnie... Nie powiedziałam wam... Jestem Nocną Furią... Tak, wiem co sobie pomyśleliście... Diabelski pomiot burzy, który strzela błyskawicami... Wcale tacy nie jesteśmy... Po prostu ludzie chcą nas wybić i dlatego musimy się bronić... No i nie strzelamy błyskawicami, tylko niebiesko - fioletową plazmą, która może wyglądać jak błyskawica... Poszłam w kierunku z którego przed chwilą usłyszałam dźwięk... Weszłam na piętro do pokoju... Zobaczyłam wielkiego pomarańczowo - czerwonego Stormcuttera leżącego na... O zgrozo! Na moim łóżku... ~ Złaź z tam tond. ~ warknęłam, na co on zaczął się śmiać ~ A bo co? ~ spytał wyzywająco. ~ Bo sobie nie życzę, aby jakiś obcy smok wylegiwał się na moim wyrku... ~ powiedziałam wnerwiona jego postawą wobec mnie. ~ Dobra, dobra... Zluzuj lotki...~ mruknął i zwalił się na drewnianą podłogę, skąd po chwili wstał. ~ Alfa ma do ciebie sprawę... ~ powiedział w końcu ~ Wzywa cię. ~ dodał widząc że nie wiem co ma na myśli. ~ Znowu? Eh... No dobra... Mus to mus... ~ westchnęłam niezadowolona. Nici z cudownego popołudnia nad jeziorkiem... Trudno... Jakoś to przeżyję Pomyślałam i wzbiłam się w powietrze... A zaraz za mną Stormcutter... Smocze Sanktuarium Wraz z Chmuroskokiem wlecieliśmy do szerokiego tunelu, który prowadził wprost do środka Sanktuarium. Chmuroskok to ten Stormcutter, który jak się okazało zrujnował mi pół pokoju... A mianowicie moje kochane łóżeczko! Strasznie się na niego wściekłam... Ale gdy powiedział że alfa kazał szybko mnie przyprowadzić i nie było czasu na porządne wyhamowanie na zakręcie, to mu troszeczkę wybaczyłam... Ale wracając do alfy... Bardzo mnie niepokoi po co mnie wezwał... Tak się zamyśliłam, że nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce... Byliśmy nad wielkim jeziorem z wodospadem i cudowną łąką... W jeziorze zawsze wyleguje się alfa... Ku mojemu zdziwieniu tym razem go tam nie było... Dziwne, przecież nigdy nie opuszcza doliny w której jest położona łąka. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam głośny ryk. ~ Yuko, do mnie! ~ zawołał alfa. Dopiero teraz go zauważyłam... Stał na samym środku lasku, który był po drugiej stronie wodospadu i okalał prawie całe jeziorko... ~ Już idę alfo... ~ odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam się już powoli bać... Od dawna nie był w tak złym humorze... To znaczy... Nieraz bywał zdenerwowany, ale nigdy aż tak... Powoli do niego podeszłam i pochyliłam głowę... ~ Coś się stało alfo? ~ zapytałam ~ Wzywałeś... ~ powiedziałam nie podnosząc głowy. ~ Jak dobrze wiesz, nie mamy zbyt dobrych kontaktów z ludźmi... Właściwie to staramy się ich unikać. ~ pokiwałam łbem na znak że rozumiem i słucham tego co mówi. ~ Tak alfo, ale nadal nie wiem czemu mnie wezwałeś... ~ powiedziałam ostrożnie, ważąc każde słowo które wypowiadam. Z alfą wolę być ostrożna... ~ Otóż niedawno, na jednej z wysp urodził się chłopak, syn wodza... Będzie on wielkim człowiekiem, ale może się nim stać tylko z pomocą smoka... Ale nie byle jakiego... Ten smok musi być jego Smoczym Bratem... Twoim zadaniem jest zaatakować wyspę na której się znajduje, czyli Berk, wraz z liczną grupą smoków i zabrać małego do mnie... Chmuroskok będzie ci pomagał... Jak wrócicie z chłopakiem, to wam wszystko wytłumaczę... ~ dodał ~ No już! Lećcie! ~ rozkazał. Razem z Tnącym Burzę po raz kolejny wzbiłam się do lotu i już po chwili nas nie było... 15 minut później Właśnie zebrałam drużynę na moją misję... Liczy trzysta smoków plus ich dowódca... Ma na imię Irion... Jest Koszmarem Ponocnikiem... Zawsze zazdrościłam i będę zazdrościć im zdolności samozapłonu... Ale wracając do tematu... Lecimy na Berk, niewielką wyspę na środku oceanu... Mieszkają tam wikingowie, którzy zabijają nas bez mrugnięcia okiem i choćby najmniejszego poczucia winy... Mają nawet swoją arenę, na której szkolą swoje dzieci, aby zostały najlepszymi pogromcami smoków na świecie... Ich wódz nie ma dla nas serca... Za byle przewinienie każe przywiązać smoka do słupa, który stoi na środku wioski i zaczyna go karać (czytaj: katować)... Jeśli chciał zabić jakiegoś wikinga, to odcina mu toporem najpierw skrzydła, później łapy a na samym końcu głowę... Ugh... Ble... Robi mi się niedobrze, na samą myśl o tym... Pewnie zastanawiacie się skąd o tym wszystkim wiem... Otóż, kiedy byłam mała moi rodzice zostali pewnego dnia wezwani, tak jak ja dzisiaj, przez alfę... Przed odlotem oddali mnie pod opiekę cioci... Na pożegnanie powiedzieli mi żebym była grzeczna i się słuchała ciotki... Z dwa miesiące później grupa w której byli rodzice wróciła... Zauważyłam że ich z nimi nie było... Wystraszyłam się... Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje... Miałam wtedy tylko trzy latka, a już zostałam sierotą... Od tamtego czasu moją jedyną rodziną była ciotka Wika, wujek Andrew i ich dzieci... Mike, przyjaciel mój i moich rodziców i moja rodzina, często opowiadał mi o tym jak zginęli... Oddali swoje życie za życie smoków których nawet nie znali... Po nocach zawsze płakałam i łudziłam się że oni wrócą... Trwało to przez sześć lat... Sześć lat totalnego nieszczęścia i załamania... Po upływie tego czasu wreszcie doszłam do siebie i zaczęłam bardziej uczestniczyć w życiu zarówno rodzinnym, jak i rówieśniczym... Ale nigdy o nich nie zapomniałam... Są w moim sercu na zawsze... Z moich nieco pogmatwanych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie ryk Iriona, który w ten sposób obwieszczał że jesteśmy już u celu... Szybko do niego podleciałam i zapytałam ~ Jaki jest plan? ~ spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. ~ Alfa wam nie powiedział? ~ Oprócz tego że mamy zabrać do Sanktuarium tamto dziecko? ~ pokiwał głową ~ No to nie... Nic nie mówił... ~ No dobra... ~ zamyślił się ~ W takim razie zrobimy tak... ~ odpowiedział i zaczął mi tłumaczyć jak to mniej więcej będzie wyglądało... Smoki zostaną podzielone na kilka mniejszych grup i zaatakują o zmierzchu, ze wszystkich stron... Ja i Chmuroskok mieliśmy za zadanie schować się gdzieś na uboczu i poczekać aż wszyscy na wyspie zajmą się walką... Jak powiedział, tak zrobiliśmy... Irion i smoki odlecieli aby się rozdzielić, a ja i Tnący Burzę schowaliśmy się w gęstych krzakach tuż koło wioski... Po kilkunastu minutach czekania nad wioską zaroiło się od smoków... ~ Teraz ~ powiedziałam do mojego towarzysza i niemal natychmiast wyskoczyłam z naszej kryjówki. ~ Nie mogłaś poczekać? ~ marudził Chmuroskok ~ Przez ciebie zahaczyłem rogiem o gałęzie... ~ Ojej... ~ mówię z ironią w głosie ~ Mógłbyś przyspieszyć? Bo jak nie uda nam się wykonać tego zadania, to alfa chyba nas powiesi za ogony na jednym z sopli w Sanktuarium... Sam widziałeś w jakim był humorze... ~ dodałam. Trochę strachu nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i zaczęliśmy wszystko dokładnie oglądać... Po chwili zauważyłam większą, górującą nad innymi, chatę... Była położona na uboczu wioski, był z niej świetny widok na zachodzące i wschodzące słońce, a także na całą osadę i port... To musi być ten dom. Podleciałam tam i starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi wylądowałam... Weszłam do środka... W jednym z pokoi było mnóstwo broni... Po prostu jakiś domowy arsenał. Świetnie jeszcze tego mi brakowało. W tej chwili momentalnie znieruchomiałam... Z sąsiedniego usłyszałam kwilenie niemowlęcia... Od razu tam poszłam... Zobaczyłam małe dziecko, które leżało w kołysce... Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, gdy mnie zobaczyło przestało płakać i się uśmiechnęło... Podeszłam do niego ostrożnie... Chłopiec wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę, a ja poczułam coś bardzo dziwnego... To dziecko mnie przyciągało... Tak jakby było alfą... Poczułam od niego tą samą siłę co jest u Snowa, naszego obecnego alfy... Jego ręka przyciągała mnie jak magnez... Aż w końcu mój łeb się z nią zetknął... Poczułam lekki prąd... Zdziwiłam się, kiedy od tego małego człowieka nie poczułam człowieka, lecz... Smoka... To w takim razie dlaczego to dziecko urodziło się jako człowiek? Tylko bogowie to wiedzą... Po powrocie spytam się o to alfę. W tym momencie usłyszałam brzdęk upadającego na podłogę metalu... Co gorsza tuż koło mnie! Natychmiast się odwróciłam i nie wiem czemu stanęłam w pozycji obronnej... Zobaczyłam młodą kobietę, mającą może z dwadzieścia ileś lat... Miała brązowe, długie włosy i jasno zielone oczy, które patrzały na mnie z dobrze widocznym w nich strachem... Cholera! Z nią na karku na pewno nie uda' mi się zabrać z tond chłopaka... Muszę wezwać pomoc.'' Wydałam z siebie głośny ryk... Kobieta odruchowo zaczęła się cofać, ale nie mogła uciec ponieważ zaraz za nią wylądował wielki, czerwono - pomarańczowy Tnący Burzę... Dwudziestolatka odwróciła się do niego przodem patrząc w jego oczy... Stormcutter również się na nią popatrzał i stanął w bezruchu, tak jakby go Marazmor strzelił... ~ Chmuroskok? ~ zapytałam ~ Co jest? ~ Nie odpowiedział, więc wzięłam chłopaka w pysk najdelikatniej jak umiałam i już po chwili byłam ponad dachami domów... Po chwili dolączył do mnie czteroskrzydły... Przelecieliśmy nad wioską... Wszystkie smoki, jakie tam były zorientowały się, że wykonaliśmy swoją część planu, więc dołączały do nas... Zanim odlecieliśmy, poprosiłam abyśmy zatrzymali się jeszcze na najbliższej wyspie... Tak zrobiliśmy... Irion przeliczył straty a ja otuliłam malca kocykiem aby nie zmarzł i polecieliśmy dalej... ''Smocze Sanktuarium'' Lecieliśmy ponownie przez tunel prowadzący do centrum... Wcześniej poprzez Straszliwca poinformowaliśmy alfę o powodzeniu misji... Gdy byliśmy na zakręcie wpadł na nas jakiś Koszmar Ponocnik... Przez siłę uderzenia uderzyłam w jedną ze ścian tunelu i zsunęłam się po niej na ziemię... ~ Debilu! ~ wydarłam się ~ Patrz jak latasz! ~ Dobra... ~ odpowiedział spokojnie ~ Już się tak nie denerwuj bo ci lotki pękną... Yuko... ~ Skąd... ~ zaczęłam i przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Miał czerwono - brązowe łuski i bliznę na prawym skrzydle ~ Derek? To ty? ~ pokiwał głową. ~ Strasznie dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? ~ zapytał. ~ Co tam u ciebie? ~ wykrzyknęłam nie kryjąc radości ze spotkania - Nadal sam czy znalazłeś już sobie partnerkę? ~ Zgaduj! ~ zawołał. ~ Hmmm... Myślę że... ~ zaczęłam i oczywiście nie skończyłam ponieważ... ~ Tak! Zgadłaś! Znalazłem cudowną smoczycę i mamy gromadkę dzieciaków! ~ ...przerwał mi rozentuzjazmowany Ponocnik ~ A propos dzieci... ~ dodał i znacząco popatrzał się na tobołek, który upuściłam podczas upadku ~ Co to jest? ~ zapytał po chwili milczenia. ~ To jest... ~ zacięłam się i postanowiłam powiedzieć wszystko na jednym oddechu ~ Tojestczłowiek, alfakazałmigodosiebieprzynieść. ~ Yyy... Że co? ~ popatrzał się na mnie niezrozumiale. ~ Alfa kazał mi go tutaj przynieść... ~ powiedziałam powoli, pomijając fakt kim jest. ~ Dziwne ~ mruknął do siebie ~ To nie jest smok, prawda? ~ pokręciłam głową ~ Niemożliwe, przecież czuć od niego smokiem na kilometr... ~ powiedział na głos i zaczął zbliżać się do chłopca. Derek ostrożnie go obwąchał, jakby bał się że może mu coś zrobić, a następnie mu się ukłonił... Poczułam jak jakaś siła na mnie wpływa i ja też to zrobiłam... Gdy podniosłam głowę rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam że wszystkie smoki, które były w tunelu, wylądowały i również pochyliły głowy na znak podległości... Kim jest to dziecko? To pytanie nie daje mi spokoju od chwili w której po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam tego małego, wątłego i słabego chłopaka... Spojrzałam na niego ponownie i otworzyłam szeroko oczy... Chyba mam rozdwojenie jaźni, omamy lub problemy ze wzrokiem Chłopak zaczął świecić złotą poświatą, a jego ciało migało i co chwila zmieniało kształt... Raz był człowiekiem, a raz smokiem... Dodam jeszcze że Furią... Ale nieznaną mi odmianą... Zamiast zwykłych, mętnych i czarnych lub granatowych łusek miał... No właśnie... Jakie? Chyba mogę ten kolor określić jako biały, lub przeźroczysty, który odbija światło i świeci na wszystkie kolory tęczy i nie tylko... Zamrugałam kilka razy oczami nie wierząc w to co widzę... Nie byłam zdolna do powiedzenia chociażby jednego słówka... Ale nie tylko ja... Wszystkie smoki, które to widziały, cały czas nie mogły się ruszyć ze stanu otępienia bądź przerażenia... ~ To... Cześć... powiedział cicho Derek ~ Tak... Do zobaczenia... Muszę... Lecieć... Z nim... Natychmiast... Do... Alfy... ~ wydukałam. ~ Jasna sprawa! ~ zawołał i już go nie było. Chwilę jeszcze stałam i patrzyłam się osłupiała na dziecko, które już wyglądało normalnie... ~ Yuko! ~ zawołał Chmuroskok ~ Rusz się wreszcie, bo zaraz się alfie cierpliwość skończy... ~ Te słowa podziałały na mnie jak kąpiel w zimnej, wręcz lodowatej, wodzie. ~ Widziałeś to? ~ zapytałam podchodząc powoli do chłopaka. ~ To, czyli co? ~ zapytał patrząc się na mnie jak na idiotkę. Czyli nie widział ~ Już nic... Nie ważne... ~ odpowiedziałam próbując zamaskować irytację w głosie ~ Lećmy już do niego, bo nie zamierzam zostać smoczym placuszkiem... ''Chociaż... Placuszki są dobre... A szczególnie takie z jagodą i truskawką... Nieraz podczas ataków zakradam się do domów wikingów i wykradam im te pyszn'''ości...'' Ale wracając do alfy, to naprawdę nie żartuję z tym placuszkiem... Raz, kiedy byłam jeszcze mała, widziałam jak alfa w przypływie złości i gniewu zmiażdżył jednego smoka... Uwierzcie mi, nie jest to coś co chcielibyście oglądać... Podobno zrobił to ponieważ tamten smok chciał nas zdradzić... Miał przyprowadzić tutaj wikingów, aby nas zabili... Jednak nie opracował swojego planu dokładnie, ponieważ straże go złapały tuż przy wyjściu z jednej, z ukrytych jaskiń... Nieraz zastanawiałam się po co chciał to zrobić... Dlaczego nas zdradził... Może miał dosyć tego ciągłego ukrywania się? Nie mam pojęcia... ~ Yuko! ~ warknął nagle Tnący Burzę. ~ No co!? ~ odwarknęłam i zrobiłam wkurzoną minkę. ~ Polecisz sama czy mam cię tam zanieść? ~ zapytał. ~ Możesz to zrobić... ~ powiedziałam z diabelnym błyskiem w oku. ~ Ja nie żartuję! ~ wkurzył się. ~ Ja też nie... - powiedziałam spokojnie ~ Eh... No dobra... ~ dodałam widząc że zaraz wybuchnie. Wzięłam kawałek kocyka, w który był owinięty chłopak, w pysk i poleciałam do samego środka Sanktuarium, do alfy... Znalazłam go w jednym z jezior... To jezioro zwaliśmy Jeziorem Łez... Podobno powstało z łez smoków, które straciły rodzinę, bliskich... ~ Yuko! Nareszcie! ~ wykrzyknął alfa... szczęśliwym głosem? ~ Alfo... ~ powiedziałam i się ukłoniłam. ~ Połóż chłopaka i odsuń się... ~ powiedział stanowczo. Pospiesznie, ale uważając by nic sobie nie zrobił, położyłam dziecko na wielkim, płaskim głazie tuż przed alfą. Alfa powoli pochylił się i chuchnął na niego... Jest to takie specjalne zaklęcie chroniące... Może je rzucić alfa... Znaczy się... My też możemy, ale nasz czar trwa tylko na kilka godzin, czasami dni... Natomiast kiedy rzuci je alfa, jest ono na cztery do pięciu lat... W zależności od umiejętności i siły alfy... ~ Yuko ~ usłyszałam alfę ~ Ciebie wysłałem na tę misję... Tobie się powiodła... Więc od dzisiaj opiekujesz się tym dzieckiem... Zostanie z nami aż skończy pięć lat... Po upływie tego czasu będziesz musiała odstawić swojego podopiecznego z powrotem na wyspę... Zrozumiałaś? ~ zapytał. Pokiwałam głową ~ To dobrze... Bierz chłopaka... Na imię mu będzie Kero... Dbaj o niego, a kiedyś będzie naszym zbawieniem... ~ powiedział alfa i wrócił z powrotem do jeziora... Stałam tam jeszcze przez jakiś czas starając się zrozumieć słowa alfy, ale w końcu się poddałam i zabierając Kero poleciałam do swojej jaskini... (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) (^～^) Hejka! P'''rzepraszam że tak późno, ale wcześniej nie miałam czasu przepisać tego wszystkiego z zeszytu... '''I ten...' ' N'o właśnie tak wyszło... '''M'am nadzieję że nie macie mi tego za złe i że wam się podoba ta książka... 'J'eśli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia, to piszcie w komie... 'Pozdrawiam! ' '''ShadowCrystalFurry (dyskusja) 14:01, lis 23, 2017 (UTC)ShadowCrystalFurryShadowCrystalFurry (dyskusja) 14:01, lis 23, 2017 (UTC) Prolog #3 2 lata później ''- POV: Yuko - Smocze Sanktuarium'' Od czasu porwania chłopaka z jego rodzinnej wyspy minęły już dwa lata... Kero jest dla mnie jak syn, którego nigdy nie miałam... Przez czas tu spędzony, wśród smoków czuje się swobodnie... Tak jakby był jednym z nas... Alfa i inne smoki też bardzo go polubiły... Często im pomaga, nieraz widziałam jak uczył małe smoki latać albo ustawiał im odpowiednio skrzydła do lotu... Nie umie jeszcze zbyt dobrze mówić po ludzku, ale ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, nawet alfy, kiedy miał dwa lata, czyli rok temu, kiedy się go o coś spytaliśmy, już nie pamiętam o co, to powiedział kilka słów po smoczemu i zrozumiał to co my mówiliśmy... Pomimo młodego wieku jest bardzo inteligentny... Ostatnio powiedział mi że w przyszłości, kiedy będzie starszy, chciałby zrobić takie skrzydła dzięki którym ranne smoki mogły same latać... Zrobił nawet ich projekt w swoim zeszycie ze smoczej skóry... Oczywiście nie zabił żadnego smoka aby go zrobić... Po prostu kilka Straszliwców, które wyrwały się z niewoli przyniosły w szponach kawałek płaszcza jednego z łowców, a Kero dobrze go wykorzystał... W tym zeszycie rysuje smoki i różne krajobrazy które są w Sanktuarium lub które sobie wyobraża... Jeden rysunek najbardziej mnie zastanawia... Jest na nim brązowowłosa kobieta, najpewniej jego matka, wraz z Chmuroskokiem oraz jakiś chłopak i dwaj walczący ze sobą mężczyźni w tle... Pierwszy z nich jest otyłym wikingiem z bujną, rudą brodą i chełmem na głowie, natomiast drugi jest jego przeciwieństwem... Jest chudy, ma włosy koloru, którego nazwy nie znam... Są ni to brązowe, ni to złote... Tego koloru chyba nie da się określić... Ma zielone z przebłyskami złotego oczy... Posiada też dorysowane skrzydła i ogon... Zupełnie jak nasz smoczy bóg, Dragnatt... Jednak jest to niemożliwe żeby to był on, ponieważ od stu lat nikt go nie widział i na pewno długo nie zobaczy... Na rysunku Kero też, jak już wcześniej wspomniałam, jakiegoś chłopaka... Ale, był on człowiekiem tylko w połowie... I w tej połowie był ubrany w zbroję z naramiennikiem ze znakiem zwiniętej w kłębek Nocnej Furii, miał też na sobie maskę przez którą nie było widać jego twarzy... Jego drugą połowę narysował jako srebrnego, a właściwie kryształowego, smoka... Mniej więcej wielkości i wyglądu mojego gatunku... Zauważyłam też że smok, którego narysował jest kropka w kropkę taki sam jak ten którego widziałam dwa lata temu w tunelu, kiedy wpadłam na Derek'a... Ciekawi mnie skąd wziął się pomysł na ten rysunek... Ale na dokładną odpowiedź będę musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać... Tak mniej więcej z dwie do trzech lekcji, ponieważ dopiero wtedy Kero będzie w stanie mówić bezbłędnie po smoczemu... No, chyba że zechce mi powiedzieć to wcześniej... Dzisiaj ma pierwszą, w tym roku, lekcję... Zajęcia są prowadzone specjalnie dla niego, na życzenie alfy... Później do nauki smoczego dojdzie mu jeszcze nauka walki, kamuflażu oraz latania na smokach... Ale nie wszystko naraz... Najpierw będzie musiał zdać egzamin dotyczący posługiwania się językiem, a wtedy, jeśli dobrze mu pójdzie, będzie się uczył walki... Bardzo się cieszy na tę myśl, ponieważ uważa że jest za chudy jak na człowieka, a tym bardziej wikinga... No, ale wracając do rzeczywistości... Leżałam na łące obok głównego jeziora i suszyłam się po nieplanowanej kąpieli spowodowanej wrzuceniem mnie do wody przez pisklęta Śmiertnika i Gronkla... Kiedy wyszłam z jeziora powitał mnie gromki i głośny śmiech... Nawet Kero nie potrafił nad nim zapanować, za co się na niego fochnęłam... Dzisiaj oprócz lekcji mojego synka, mamy też w planach odwiedziny mojej siostry... Moja siostra nie jest w ogóle do mnie podobna... Ja mam szaro - granatowe, a ona szaro - czarne łuski... Tak samo z oczami... Moje są błękitno granatowe, natomiast Sinny, czyli mojej siostry, są fioletowo - granatowe z nutką czerwieni, co nadaje jej oczom groźny blask... Jest przydzielona do leża w którym królową jest Czerwona Śmierć... Smokom do niej przynależącym nie żyje się zbyt dobrze, ponieważ one jest już za stara na to aby polować, więc wysyła je w tym celu... Mają one atakować na pobliskie wioski i przynosić jej pożywienie... Kto tego nie zrobi, już nigdy nie widzi światła słonecznego... Czyli czeka go śmierć przez pożarcie, przez swoją królową... Jej leże jest położone obok punktu, o który zahaczają wszyscy podróżni... Czyli rodzinnej wyspy Kero, wyspy na której zabijają nas z zimną krwią i uciechą... Znienawidzonej przez wszystkie smoki wyspy Berk... No, dość już tych rozmyślań... Trzeba się przygotować na wizytę... ~ Kero! ~ wołam, a chłopak zaprzestaje zabawy ze smokami i do mnie podchodzi... Zatrzymał się przede mną i popatrzył na mnie pytająco... W odpowiedzi wskazałam na swój grzbiet, chłopak się na niego wdrapał i odlecieliśmy do naszej jaskini, wcześniej żegnając się z resztą smoków... ~ Czy ... się ... ~ zapytał jeszcze niedoszlifowanym smoczym Kero. ~ Dzisiaj przyleci w odwiedziny moja siostra... Masz być grzeczny tak jak zawsze... Rozumiesz? ~ odpowiedziałam i posmerałam go zabawnie ogonem po twarzy. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do mnie i pokiwał głową w geście potwierdzenia... ~ W taki razie musimy przygotować coś na tę wizytę... Masz jakiś pomysł? ~ zapytałam. ~ Możemy zrobić naleśniki lub placki z jagodami i jeszcze czymś słodkim. ~ zaproponował. ~ Naleśniki z czekoladą i jagodami? ~ upewniłam się, a chłopak ponownie pokiwał głową ~ Dobry pomysł... Zarówno ja, jak i moja siostra je uwielbiamy... ~ pochwaliłam synka, na co on wyprostował się dumnie i podniósł wysoko głowę. Zachichotałam cicho, starając się aby nie usłyszał... Ale moje nadzieje okazały się złudne, ponieważ już chwilę później mały człowiek odwrócił się do mnie plecami i zrobił obrażoną minę... ~ Ej, synku... Nie obrażaj się... ~ powiedziałam ~ Kero... ~ zrobiłam słodkie smocze oczka ~ Proszę... ~ zaskomlałam. Ale on nic, tylko siedział dalej, gapił się w jeden punkt i nie odzywał... Ja mu zaraz pokaże... Skoro nie mogę go przełamać, to załatwię to w inny sposób... Cicho podeszłam i gdy byłam już blisko, rzuciłam się na niego i zaczęłam lizać... Także w ciągu kolejnych paru minut był już cały w mojej bardzo trudno zmywalne oraz leczniczej ślinie... ~ Yuko... Prze... Przestań... Już ... nigdy nie obra...! ~ wykrzyknął ~ Mamo! Obiecuję już się nigdy więcej nie fochnę! ~ powtórzył, a ja słysząc to zaprzestałam dalszego lizania (czyt. katowania) i się położyłam opierając głowę o jego brzuch. Minął już chyba kwadrans, a ja dalej leżałam myśląc o tym rysunku, który widziałam w zeszycie mojego synka... Aż w końcu postanowiłam się go o to zapytać... ~ Kero, mam do Ciebie jedno ważne pytanie... ~ powiedziałam niepewnie. ~ Jakie? ~ zapytał otwierając oczy i wlepiając we mnie wzrok. ~ Chodzi o twoje rysunki... ~ zaczęłam ~ Wszystkie są piękne, ale jeden z nich szczególnie zwraca na siebie uwagę... ~ powiedziałam wstając z podłogi, podchodząc do szafki i wyciągając z jednej z jej szuflad jego zeszyt ~ Możesz mi powiedzieć, kogo tutaj namalowałeś? ~ spytałam wertując w tym czasie kartki szukając danego rysunku, który mi cały czas nie daje spokoju o nie może wyjść z głowy... O mam! Znalazłam go i wskazałam na niego łapą... ~ Raz miałem taki sen... ~ odpowiedział, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, bez żadnej pomyłki słownej oraz zająknięcia ~ Nie wiem kim są ci dwaj panowie, ale ta pani która jest z przodu to chyba moja ludzka matka... A ten chłopak, który koło niej stoi to, wydaje mi się jakbym... Jakbym go znał... ~ powiedział cicho trzy ostatnie słowa, które sprawiły że nie wiedziałam cl powiedzieć. ~ Pozwolisz, że dziś ~ wydukałam w końcu ~ Kiedy ty będziesz na lekcji smoczego, ja wezmę i pokażę ten rysunek alfie? ~ zapytałam niepewnie, jakbym rozmawiała z samiutkim, wcześniej wspomnianym alfą. Czasami tak się dzieje... Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale czasem, kiedy do niego mówię, to ogarnia mnie fala jakby... Jak to nazwać? O! Już wiem! Strachu... Ale nie przerażenia... Bo właśnie tak się czuję jak rozmawiam z naszym teraźniejszym alfą... Od Kero w niektórych momentach bije aż porażająca pewność... Tak jak od smoka... On ma po prostu smoczą pewność siebie... To powiedziała mi kiedyś pewna przyjaciółka, ale niestety nie ma jej już wśród nas... ~ Dobrze mamo, ale uważaj żeby się nie popsuł... ~ ostrzegł. ~ Spokojnie, będę uważać ~ powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się wywołując wybuch śmiechu u Kero ~ A teraz wskakuj na grzbiet i lecimy, bo Lori nie zbyt dobrze toleruje spóźnienia... Uwierz mi, przekonałam się o tym na własnych łuskach... ~ Lori to ten smok, który ma mnie w tym roku uczyć? Z jakiego jest gatunku? I ile ma lat? ~ wyrzucił z siebie pytania jedno po drugim. ~ Tak. Szybki Szpic. Tyle co ja... ~ odpowiedziałam szybko, wrzucając to sobie na grzbiet i wylatując z jaskini. ~ Tyle, czyli ile? ~ zapytał łapiąc równowagę po nagłym starcie. ~ Dwadzieścia cztery... ~ odpowiedziałam niechętnie, ponieważ nie za bardzo lubię rozmawiać o tym ile mam lat. ~ Hmmm... ~ zamyślił się ~ Skoro macie dwadzieścia cztery, to jesteście ode mnie starsze o dwadzieścia jeden lat. A to oznacza że jesteście stare... ~ wydedukował. ~ Ja ci dam stara... ~ mruknęłam i zamachnęłam się łbem, tym samym uderzając go swoim uchem. ~ No dobra, dobra... ~ powiedział z obrażoną miną ~ Już nic nie mówię... Przez resztę czasu, przez który lecieliśmy, nie odzywaliśmy się już w ogóle... Kero strzelił Focha, którego pozbędzie się dopiero za parę godzin... Na miejscu czekała już na nas zniecierpliwiona smoczyca Szpica... ~ No, nareszcie jesteście! ~ krzyknęła ~ Już zaczynałam się martwić... ~ Dlaczego? ~ zapytałam ~ Przecież w Sanktuarium jest bezpiecznie... Tu nie może nam się stać nic złego... ~ Oj tam, oj tam... ~ powiedziała machając łapą, jakby chciała odgonić wstrętnego i natrętnego owada ~ Czcze gadanie... Nigdy nic nie wiadomo... ~ powiedziała i po chwili ciszy dodała cicho ~ A szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Drago... ~ Jaki Drago? ~ wtrącił się Kero ~ Kim on jest? ~ Drago Krwawdoń... Nasz największy wróg... Dowódca łowców smoków chcący nad nami zapanować i zniszczyć wszystkich nieposłusznych mu ludzi oraz inne smoki na świecie... Jest przeklętym imperatorem pragnącym władzy absolutnej... Wszędzie gdzie się pojawia zostawia za sobą trupy... Jego bratnimi duszami są okrucieństwo, terror oraz mord... Nosi na sobie ubrania uszyte ze skór Nocnych Furii... Jest dla wszystkich smoków, a najbardziej dla mojego gatunku, największym zagrożeniem jakie kiedykolwiek istniało... ~ urwałam i spojrzałam pytająco na Lori ~ Mogę mówić dalej, czy chcesz już go zabrać? ~ spytałam. ~ Najchętniej bym go już zabrała... ~ zaczęła ~ Jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko... ~ Oczywiście że nie... Ale poczekaj chwilkę, już kończymy rozmowę... ~ odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się przyjacielsko ~ Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, Kero? ~ zwróciłam się do swojego przyszywanego synka. ~ Emmm... Jest takie jedno... ~ zaciął się, ale widząc że nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu postanowił jednak zakończyć swój wątek ~ Czy nie można by było jakoś temu wszystkiemu zapobiec? ~ zapytał ~Nie można z nim po prostu porozmawiać i przekonać go do zaprzestania tego całego chaosu? ~ Nie wszyscy są dobrzy, Kero... ~ powiedziałam cicho ~ Niektóre osoby po prostu urodziły się złe i nic na to nie poradzisz... ~ pochyliłam się nad trzylatkiem i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy ~ Kiedyś to zrozumiesz... Ale jeszcze nie jest na to czas... ~ Ale... ~ chciał zaprotestować. ~ Kero... Nie myśl już o tym... Porozmawiamy, kiedy będziesz większy i będziesz już wszystko rozumiał... ~ w oczach chłopca zobaczyłam zdenerwowanie i bezsilność... ~ Rozumiem że się martwisz, ale na razie nie możesz nam w tym pomóc... Twoim zadaniem jest teraz porządna nauka... Zrozumiano? ~ zapytałam nadal patrząc mu w oczy. ~ Tak, mamo... ~ szepnął i się do mnie przytulił. ~ Leć już do Lori i bądź grzeczny... Jak skończycie, to przyślijcie do mnie Straszliwca... ~ pouczyłam go i popchnęłam w kierunku Szpica, który nie mógł już powstrzymać łez, które skapywały z jego pyska na szare, zimne kamienie w grocie... Posłała mi współczujące spojrzenie, które odwzajemniłam... Ona wie co się przez Drago stało z moją rodziną i wyspą na której się wychowałam... Zresztą, u niej było podobnie, ale niektórzy się ocalili... U mnie tylko ja i siostra... Wyleciałam z tam tond mając w planach jak najszybsze dostarczenie i pokazanie rysunku alfie... Kilka godzin później Po powrocie od alfy i odebraniu Kero, zaczęliśmy przygotowywać grotę na wizytę mojej siostrzyczki... Trochę jej ulubionych kwiatów dla ozdoby, naleśniki i ryby w wiklinowych, niewielkich koszach, które służą za talerze... To już chyba wszystko... Teraz pójdę trochę odpocząć nad jezioro... Może sobie nawet ponurkuję... Zobaczę... Wieczorem Siostra lada chwila ma się zjawić... Wygoniłam Kero z groty mówiąc mu aby poszedł się pobawić z pisklętami na łące i jak będzie odpowiedni moment to go zawołam... Z nadąsaną miną, że nie może zostać,poszedł... Teraz tylko wystarczy czekać aż nasz cel przybędzie... Nie czekałam zbyt długo, ponieważ już po kilku minutach do moich uszu doszedł charakterystyczny świst, który wydają tylko Nocne Furie i... Już leżałam pod cielskiem mojej kochanej siostrzyczki, która nie mogła się powstrzymać i skakała po mnie z radości... ~ Cze... eść... San... ~ wykrztusiłam między jej skokami. ~ Hejka Ko! ~ wykrzyknęła złażąc ze mnie, aby za chwilę rzucić się na moje biedne, nic nikomu nie winne uszko, szarpiąc i gryząc je. ~ Zostaw. Moje. Ucho. W spokoju. ~ zawarczałam groźnie. ~ Uuu! Ale się boję... ~ wywróciłam oczami ~ Aż się trzęsę ze strachu... ~ ironizowała. ~ Ehhh... ~ westchnęłam ~ Puszczaj to ucho i daj mi tobie kogoś przedstawić. ~ Kogo? Kto to? Znalazłaś sobie kogoś na stare lata? Jaki jest? ... ~ zasypała mnie gradem pytań. ~ Nie! To mój podopieczny ~ odpowiedziałam ~ I nie jestem stara! Przypominam że jestem starsz jedynie o cztery minuty! ~ wypomniałam jej. ~ Podopieczny? ~ zrobiła głupią minę, od której chciało mi się śmiać, ale się powstrzymałam ~ Z jakiego jest gatunku? No i żeś kobieto trafiła w sedno... Jak zawsze zresztą... Niestety... ~ Ugh... No... On... Jest... Bo... Ten... No... ~ jąkałam się nie mogąc złożyć składnie ani jednego zdania. ~ No weź żeś się wysłów smoczyco! ~ wykrzyknęła. ~ Czło... Człow... Człowiek... ~ wyjąkałam w końcu. ~ Ze co!?? ~ wykrzyknęła oburzona ~ Człowiek!?? Jakim cudem on znalazł się w Sanktuarium!?? Przecież to niedorzeczne! Oni nas zabijają! ~ Wiem... Ale on jest inny... ~ siostra chciała mi przerwać, ale zasłoniłam jej mordkę swoją łapą i mówiłam dalej ~ A co do tego jak tu się znalazł, to grupa smoków zaatakowała jego wyspę, a ja i Chmuroskok po niego polecieliśmy... ~wytłumaczyłam. ~ I alfa na to pozwolił? ~ zapytała z wyższością i niedowierzaniem w głosie. ~ Heh... No wiesz... Tak się składa, że to on nam dał takie zadanie... ~ powiedziałam. ~ Jak to? ~ zapytała na totalnie zdziwiona. ~ Normalnie... ~ odpowiedziałam i wzruszyłam ramionami ~ A kiedy go przyniosłam do alfy, to on nadał mu nowe imię i powiedział coś o jakimś zbawieniu... Ale dokładnie nie pamiętam... ~ Zbawienie? ~ spytała i zamyśliła się ~ A tu nie chodzi przypadkiem o tę starą legendę? ~ Możliwe... ~ powiedziałam próbując ją sobie przypomnieć ~ Niektóre szczegóły nawet pasują... ~ No dobra! Zakończmy już tę rozmowę i chodźmy na łąkę. ~ zdecydowała. ~ Oki ~ odpowiedziałam. Zjadłyśmy ryby i poleciałyśmy do punktu docelowego wyznaczonego przez Sannę... Zauważyłam Kero, który bawił się z kilkoma małymi smokami i zaczęłam się skradać... Gdy już chciałam skoczyć usłyszałam jego głos... ~ Nie ma mowy... Tym razem już ci się to nie uda! ~ zawołał wesoło i wytknął do mnie język. ~ Ah tak? ~ zapytałam z chytrym planem w głowie. ~ Tak... ~ odpowiedział nie przestając się śmiać. ~ Nie bądź taki pewny... ~ powiedziałam i odwróciłam się w kierunku przeciwnym do chłopaka, udając że sobie idę... Ale chwile później, kiedy przeszłam już kilka kroków, szybko się odwróciłam i podbiegłam do Kero, popychając go i wrzucając do jeziora za nim... Niestety... Stanęłam na śliskim gruncie i nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi, również znalazłam się w wodzie... Kiedy z niej wyszłam zauważyłam swojego podopiecznego i siostrę śmiejących się ze mnie do rozpuku... ~ A was co tak śmieszy, co? ~ zapytałam próbując zachować powagę i kamienną minę. ~ Ty! ~ wykrzyknęli jednocześnie i zaczęli (o ile to możliwe) jeszcze bardziej się śmiać. ~ Ale co dokła... ~ urwałam widząc przed swoim okiem wielkiego, jak na swój gatunek, pomarańczowego kraba zwisającego na jakimś glonie. Ze strachu zaczęłam skakać próbując zrzucić z siebie to okropieństwo... Gdy mi się wreszcie udało pierwsze co zobaczyłam to moją jakże kochaną rodzinkę (czujecie ten sarkazm) tarzającą się ze śmiechu po ziemi... Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie poczułam uderzenie w bok i już leżałam razem z nimi na trawie... Zdziwiona popatrzałam w kierunku z którego doszło do uderzenie i ujrzałam małą Nocną Furię o zielonych, dzikich oczach, podobnych do tych które ma Kero... ~ O! Widzę że już poznałaś mojego małego rozrabiakę... ~ zachichotała ~ Num, to jest twoja ciocia Yuko i jej wychowanek... ~ popatrzała się na mnie pytająco. ~ Kero ~ odpowiedziałam. ~ A to jest mój syn... Num... ~przedstawiła go. ~ Cześć ~ powiedziałam jednocześnie z podopiecznym. ~ Chodź się pobawić... ~ zaczął nalegać mój syn. ~ No nie wiem... ~ powiedział Num niepewnie. ~ Prosze... ~ zrobił słodkie oczka, które w jego wykonaniu są wyjątkowo "bezlitosne" dla swojej ofiary. ~ No dobra... ~ westchnął syn Siny i poddał się ~ Niech ci będzie... Nie czekając na reakcję Furii, młody szajbus, zwany też moim wychowankiem, zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę reszty bawiących się młodych piskląt... ~ Miałaś rację... ~ usłyszałam głos mojej siostrzyczki i ze zdziwieniem zrobiłam minę, która u ludzi odpowiadałaby uniesieniem brwi ~ On nie jest taki jak reszta... Jest taki bardziej... ~ Smoczy... ~ powiedziałyśmy jednocześnie patrząc w stronę biegających po łące maluchów. 2 lata później Kero ma już pięć lat... Nie mogę uwierzyć że czas z nim spędzony minął tak szybko... Dzisiaj wieczorem muszę go odnieść na wyspę... Wszyscy w Sanktuarium są smutni że ten mały człowiek, który wniósł do tego miejsca tyle śmiechu i radości, nas opuszcza... Jednak najbardziej ubolewają nad tym moja siostra, która została u mnie w grocie i nie zamierza się wynieść, oraz Num, który bardzo związał się przez ten czas z moim podopiecznym... Na pożegnaniu wylali chyba z tonę łez, tak samo jak inne smoki... Nawet alfie zaczęły łzy lecieć z oczu, lecz w porę nad nimi zapanował... Przecież jest alfą wszystkich smoków... Nie może sobie pozwolić na rozczulanie się... Nie docierały do mnie żadne słowa... Wszystko słyszałam jak przez szum potężnego wodospadu, za którym wraz z Kero przypadkiem znalazłam jaskinię... ~ Yuko ~ siostra mnie szturchnęła ~ Alfa coś do ciebie mówi... ~ Tak? O co chodzi? ~ zapytałam ~ Przepraszam... Zamyśliłam się i nie usłyszałam... ~ Nie martw się... Jeszcze będziecie mogli go zobaczyć ~ powiedział spokojnym i opanowanym tonem ~ A jeśli Dragnatt pozwoli, to niedługo. Kiwnęłam głową i podleciałam do wychowanka biorąc go w swoje łapy i podrzucając lekko, tak aby znalazł się na moim grzbiecie... Kilka tygodni po swoich czwartych urodzinach nauczyciele pozwolili mu się już zacząć uczyć latać na smokach... Muszę przyznać że mu to dobrze wychodzi... Całą drogę byliśmy cicho, dopiero, kiedy wylądowałam na Berk, na Kruczym Urwisku odezwałam się ~ Dziękuję... ~ powiedziałam cicho. ~ Za co? ~ spytał. ~ Za to że byłeś przy mnie przez te lata i za to że pokazałeś mi lepszy świat, którego nie widziałam choć był wokół mnie ~ odpowiedziałam. ~ Ja też ci dziękuję... ~ zaczął ~ Dziękuję że się mną opiekowałaś, byłaś dla mnie jak matka... Mam nadzieję że się jeszcze zobaczymy... ~ Też mam taką nadzieję... ~ westchnęłam ~ Kero... Kiedy wrócisz do domu nie będziesz pamiętał tego co się wydarzyło przez te cztery lata w Sanktuarium... Ale z tego co wiem kiedyś te wspomnienia do ciebie wrócą... Będę za tobą tęsknić... Idź już... Powiedz ludziom z wioski że smoki zrzuciły cię do jakiejś wioski, a tam ludzie się tobą zajęli, ale kiedy tu płynęliście był sztorm i jako jedyny przeżyłeś... Dwa Koszmary Ponocniki już przyleciały z łodzią i osadziły ją na skałach, więc nie będzie to podejrzane... Pamiętaj... Zawsze będę przy tobie... Nawet jeśli nie będzie nam dane już się spotkać tu, na tym świecie to będę cię wspierać i ci pomagać... ~ obiecałam. ~ Żegnaj mamo... ~ szepnął i dodał trochę głośniej ~ To nie jest mój dom... Tu nie ma ludzi i odób które kocham... To w Sanktuarium jest mój dom... Prawdziwy dom... Dziękuję Dragnattowi że pozwolił mi cię poznać... Będę tęsknił i wyczekiwał naszego spotkania... ~ powiedział i poszedł do wioski za lasem... ~ Żegnaj Kero... ~ powiedziałam łamiącym się głosem w którym można było z łatwością usłyszeć smutek, a z mojego oka wypłynęła tylko jedna łza... Gorzka łza... (#_#) (#_#) (#_#) (#_#) (#_#) (#_#) (#_#) (#_#) (#_#) Hejka! No więc teraz podsumuję: Prolog #1 - 2088 Prolog #2 - 2673 i Prolog # 3 - 3565 Czyli że łącznie prolog rozpisałam na 8324 słowa... Woah... No, jestem pod wrażeniem... W'itam wszystkich i bardzo przepraszam za... '''1. B'ardzo mega długą nieobecność i niedodawanie nextów. '2. T'o że pożegnanie Kero i Yuko wygląda, brzmi i można sobie wyobrazić jak jakiś pogrzeb... 'N'o, ale cóż poradzić, kiedy jest się tak smutnym że się czuje swoje pękające serce... 'T'o właśnie czuli obydwoje bohaterowie... '''A teraz informacje itp.: 1. M'am nadzieję że się podoba '''2. P'racuje już nad rozdziałem 1. '3. J'est to już ostatnia część prologu... 'S'orki że taki długi, ale jakoś moja wena ma tak, że jak nie piszę to ma tryliard pomysłów na później a zero na teraz, a jak zaczynam pisać, to czuję jej nagły przypływ i moje palce same skaczą po klawiaturze jak szalone (dosłownie) '''Pozdrawiam! ShadowCrystalFurry (dyskusja) 14:12, lis 23, 2017 (UTC)ShadowCrystalFurryShadowCrystalFurry (dyskusja) 14:12, lis 23, 2017 (UTC) 'Rozdział 1' 7 lat później...'' ''- Wyspa Berk - POV: Czkawka Wyspa Berk... Położona 10 dni drogi na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem od Zamarzniesz na Śmierć... Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży... Z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi... Od siedmiu pokoleń z resztą... A mimo to wszystkie budynki są nowe... Mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słońca... Jedyny problem to szkodniki... Gdzieniegdzie są to zwykle myszy, względnie jakieś robaki... A my mamy... Smoki... Inni by się już dawno z tond wynieśli... Ale nie my! Jesteśmy wikingami... Bywamy nieelastyczni... Jakby nie wystarczało nasze "nienaganne" zachowanie... A tak w ogóle, to jeszcze się wam nie przedstawiłem... Mam na imię Czkawka... Tak, wiem super... Ale mogło być gorzej... Nasi rodzice uważają że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trole... Nosze imię, które nadawane jest najsłabszemu, nie bez powodu... Wyglądem w ogóle nie przypominam wikinga... Jestem, jak to mówią wszyscy, chodzącym rybim szkieletem... Mam szmaragdowo - zielone oczy i brązowo - rude włosy... Jeśli w swoim życiu nie upolowałeś i zabiłeś żadnego smoka, to jesteś zerem... Więc na wyspie jestem popychadłem i osobą, na której można się bezkarnie wyżyć... Tak przynajmniej robi banda Smarka i mój ojciec... A... Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć... Moim ojcem jest... wódz klanu Wandali... Niektórzy już dawno by skakali ze szczęścia, ale nie ja... Kiedy wchodzę do domu, ojciec nie zaszczyca mnie ani jednym spojrzeniem, albo obrzuca mnie wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści i pogardy... Zdarza się też że wraca później, ale wtedy jest upity w trzy dupy i zaczyna mnie bić oskarżając za wszystkie zło na tym świecie... Czasami się zastanawiam czy jakby moja mama tu była, to czy byłoby inaczej... Kiedyś zawsze mnie broniła... Ale teraz... Kiedy jej już nie ma... Zostałem sam... Tata powiedział mi że została zabita przez smoki, kiedy miałem osiem lat... Ale ja w to nie wierzę... Uważam że smoki są dobre... To my, ludzie jesteśmy bardziej bezduszni od nich... Zabijamy je, a one się tylko bronią... Całymi dniami przesiaduję w lesie... A szczególnie w moje urodziny... Wtedy w ogóle nie pojawiam się w wiosce... Chodzę nad Krucze Urwisko lub inne miejsce o którym nikt nie wie, wyjmuję notes oraz węgiel i zaczynam rysować będące w pobliżu smoki... Co, nie przechwalając się, wychodzi mi bardzo dobrze... Moim największym marzeniem jest znalezienie sobie prawdziwego przyjaciela, z którym nie rozstanę się nawet po śmierci... Ale to chyba nie możliwe... Z moim wyglądem i zachowaniem, nikt mnie nie zechce polubić, a co dopiero się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić... Czasami mam wrażenie jakbym stracił cztery lata ze swojego życia... Z tamtego okresu mam w głowie, o dziwo, zupełną pustkę... Zapewne zastanawiacie się, dlaczego powiedziałem, o dziwo... Otóż dziwnym trafem pamiętam wszystko, co się wydarzyło w mojej przeszłości, naturalnie oprócz wspomnianych powyżej czterech lat... Pamiętam moment swoich narodzin... Pamiętam dokładnie każdą chwilę... Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem... No bo po co... Żebym był jeszcze większym pośmiewiskiem? Już to sobie wyobrażam... '- 'Tato, wiesz... Mam taki problem... ''- Tak? A jaki? ''- A... No wiesz... Pamiętam wszystkie momenty z mojego życia... Nawet te, które wydarzyły się jak byłem jeszcze niemowlęciem...'' ''- I ty myślisz że ci uwierzę? Nigdy nie umiałeś kłamać... Hahahahaha... Nie dzięki... Nie skorzystam z tej propozycji... Teraz jestem w domu i szykuję się do wyjścia do kuźni... Jestem tam uczniem i pomocnikiem Pyskacza, który jest tutejszym kowalem... Jak zwykle zaraz po wyjściu zauważyłem bandę Smarka zmierzającą w moją stronę... Czyli jednak najpierw pójdę do Gothi... Nie patrząc na nich szedłem przez siebie i udawałem że ich nie widzę... - Ej! Patrzcie kogo my tu mamy! - wykrzyknął Sączysmark do reszty - Przecież to nasza ulubiona wioskowa ciamajda, Czkawkuś! - No widzę, co nie brat? - zapytała Szpadka. - Tak... Ale co? - odpowiedział Mieczyk. - Czkawkusia, brat, Czkawkusia... - powiedziała bliźniaczka. - No pewnie że widzę... - załapał bliźniak - Przecież zobaczyłem go jako pierwszy... Więc jak mógłbym go nie widzieć! - A właśnie że nie! - wykrzyknęła jego siostra. - Tak! - odkrzyknął, zaczynając kłótnię. - Nie! - Tak! - Nie! - Ta... - urwał Mieczyk - A o co my się właściwie kłócimy? - Sama nie wiem brat... - powiedziała Szpadka i rzuciła się na brata z pięściami. Po prostu czasami jak na nich patrzę mam ochotę się roześmiać... Ale dostałoby mi się za to od nich jeszcze bardziej... Tak w ogóle to w bandzie Smarka jest pięć osób: Sączysmark - szef bandy, wielkie ego, marnie walczy, uwielbia się nade mną znęcać i podrywać Astrid. Mieczyk - zero mózgu, kocha się bić z bratem, bije mnie razem ze Smarkiem. Szpadka - kocha się bić z bratem, czasami jest od niego trochę mądrzejsza, naturalnie również mnie bije. Śledzik - chodząca księga smoków, nie bije mnie tylko wyśmiewa wraz z Astrid. i Astrid - piękna blondynka z niebieskimi oczami, nie bije mnie tylko wyśmiewa oraz okłada Smarka za podrywy. W tej ostatniej skrycie się podkochuję, ale nigdy jej tego nie powiem bo mnie wyśmieje... - A ty Czkawkuś co tak cicho jesteś!? - krzyknął do mnie Smark, ale ja zamiast odpowiedzieć zmieniłem kierunek z miejsca do którego miałem iść, na las. A dokładniej na klif, który leży tuż obok wioski... W pewnym momencie poczułem uderzenie w głowę, ale nadal uparcie dążyłem do celu... Gdy już doszedłem nad urwisko stanąłem i się odwróciłem w ich stronę... Patrzyli się na mnie ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym w oczach, które szybko zamaskowali pogardą... Podniosłem brwi do góry i zeskanowałem ich wzrokiem... Stali kilka metrów dalej więc nie zdążyliby jakkolwiek zareagować... Popatrzeli się na mnie pytającym wzrokiem a ja nic nie mówiąc wyskoczyłem do góry, nie wiem jak, zrobiłem idealne salto i spadałem w kierunku morza, rozmyślając nad swoją niedaleką śmiercią... POV: Astrid On skoczył... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... I do tego zrobił salto... Szczerze, to nawet ja takiego nie umiem... Podbiegliśmy do końca klifu i zaczęliśmy wypatrywać ciała Czkawki, no bo na pewno już nie żyje... Każdy by umarł po skoku z tak wysokiego klifu... Ale nie czas na rozmyślanie nad tą ofermą... Trzeba zawiadomić wodza... Albo może nie, bo możemy mieć problemy... - Chodźcie... - powiedziałam do reszty paczki - Zbieramy się z tond... - A gdzie moja Misiu? - zapytał ten idiota Smark. - Do wioski... - podeszłam do niego i powiedziałam ostrym tonem - I nie jestem Misią, a tym bardziej twoją... - wykręciłam mu szybko rękę i walnęłam w plecy końcem topora - Idziemy. No już! - krzyknęłam.